Meddling
by iPodInsanity
Summary: Baileywick tries to do what's best for Sofia, and tells Cedric to stop showing his affections for her. (Older Sofia, established Cedfia)


**This has been in my notes for a few weeks. I finally decided to upload it. Sorry if it's confusing at all!**

* * *

Being the castle Steward means everyone's business is also Baileywick's business. He knows all the staff gossip and he knows every Royal's favorite type of fabric. Because his job requires him to know almost everything, he notices quite a lot. He notices when Princess Amber does something solely to please the King, he notices the look on James' face at dinner when he has recently kissed a princess and is trying to hide it. He also notices when staff members have bad days, and helps them in the ways he can. This means he notices Cedric, too.

And he's been noticing Cedric closely ever since the first time he saw the adoration in Cedric's eyes when Sofia was animatedly recalling some adventure, about 3 months ago. Sofia had a small hint of puppy love on her face, too, so this is a problem. It's not like Cedric is the only one noticing the 17-year-old princess. The entire kingdom and princes in other ones have noticed how beautifully she's growing up. But Baileywick fears Cedric could ruin the innocent girl, and is very wary of all the 'magic lessons' Princess Sofia loves so much.

When Baileywick noticed he only had a few, menial tasks left for the day, he decided to swing by Cedric's tower to see if he could stop this affair before it truly started. With a deep breath, he knocked.

"Come in," Cedric called from his spot at his desk, assuming his princess was the knocker. Baileywick entered and Cedric stood up at the sight of him.

"What do you need?" He sighed, crossing his arms.

"We need to talk," Baileywick walked to a random shelf, inspecting various bottles before turning to the sorcerer, hands clasped behind his back.

"Whatever about?" Cedric was getting annoyed.

"It's regarding Princess Sofia,"

Cedric's demeanor changed completely. "Is she okay? What's wrong?"

Baileywick raised a hand. "She's perfectly fine. For now, anyway."

"For now? What's happening? Get to the point, Baileywick," Cedric replied, annoyance growing.

"I've noticed you talking to Sofia a lot," The steward began.

Cedric snorted. "How could I not? She comes to my tower almost every day,"

Baileywick sighed. "I believe I've noticed some romantic feelings blossoming between you two."

The sorcerer's eyebrows shot up. Maybe they weren't as good at hiding as they thought.

"Baileywick, I assure you. Nothing inappropriate if happening between the Princess and I, and it wouldn't be your business even if there was." He replied, trying to sound confident. He wouldn't let the other man have the pride of being correct, even though he was.

"Maybe not, but if you hadn't noticed, you are highly influencing an innocent girl, and you are not her equal," Cedric couldn't help but snort at Sofia being considered innocent. "I suggest you stop before you seriously hurt her," The older man was about to continue when Cedric's venomous tone interrupted.

"I would _never_ hurt Sofia, and I am positive you know that," He scowled, then turned to his desk, trying to resume the potion he was working on for the King. "Now, if you're done telling me what you think you know about my life, I think you can be going."

* * *

Sofia has a knack for entering without knocking. She would tell anyone who questioned her that they were _such_ good friends, and she just loves magic. At the moment, she's also bringing him a small chocolate muffin from breakfast this morning because she just loved it, and figured he'd love it too. Even if he didn't want it, she'd eat it. She closed the door and then stood right in front of it while the two men continued talking heatedly about something she tried to figure out.

* * *

"I only want what's best for her, and I'm afraid that's not you. Just imagine what King Roland would think," He threw in, knowing it would strike a nerve.

And indeed, Cedric gripped his desk until his knuckles turned white. "Do you think I don't know that? I'm well aware her father is the King I serve," He turned around, glaring at the offending man. "Though as I am merely a palace worker.." He trailed off, noticing Sofia stood front of the door, frowning. Baileywick turned to see what Cedric was looking at.

"Princess Sofia, I-" The steward started.

"Are you talking about.. me?" Her small voice asked.

"Sofia, it's not like that-" Cedric began.

"That's _Princess_ Sofia, to you," Baileywick glared.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sofia put the little muffin on a small table nearby.

"Should you tell her about your wild imagination, or should I?" Cedric crossed his arms.

"I'm simply making sure Cedric stays.. appropriate in his royal duties." Baileywick's comment earned him an even deeper glare.

Sofia laughed, trying to act as though she did not understand what they were talking about. "Why wouldn't he be_ appropriate?_"

"Well, I was just concerned he might be getting in the way of your responsibilities as a princess."

"Oh. Well, I can assure you he's not," She smiled. "If anything, he's helping me! It's nice to have such a good friend when things get tough," Sofia smiled at her sorcerer, who in turn softened his facial expression.

"But Princess, I-"

"That'll be all, Baileywick. Thank you for caring so much, but it appears there is no problem!" She smiled sweetly, and he could feel it was his time to go.

After he had bowed and left, Cedric slouched and dragged a hand down his face. Sofia moved the muffin to his desk and hopped up on it. "Do you think he knows?"

"I think we've just convinced him there is nothing happening between us," Cedric grumbled, leaning against his desk next to the princess.

"Well, good," She pulled him closer to kiss his cheek. "Now, what else did he say that's bugging you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He smiled, reveling in the feel of her lips on his skin.

"You're a terrible liar." She pulled him closer to her so his body was between her legs, her hands were around his neck and his on her hips.

"He came to tell me he thinks I have affections for you and I should stop immediately because I'm not of high enough rank for you," The smile on his face turned into a scowl. "As if I didn't already know."

"Oh, Cedric," Sofia kissed his lips briefly. "You know I don't care about rank. I fell in love with you because you're.. you."

"Yes, well," He kissed her again, and smiled. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Wait, wait," She pulled back to hold the muffin up. "I brought this for you. The kitchens made the most amazing chocolate muffins and I know how much you love chocolate."

"Wow that looks divine, I see something that looks even more delicious." He swallowed her laugh as she hit his arm lightly, causing them both to smile into the kiss.


End file.
